Family Chats
by Fabius Maximus
Summary: James and Cindy are home...and it's time for a chat. Sequel to Time Enough for a Vacation
1. Chapter 1

Family Chats.

* * *

They had faced the 1970's. They had returned….now why, James wondered, was he considering running back to the 1970's…or the 2170's, or for that matter, anytime but here.

At least the parents had waited until they got home. Dr. Temporal was nowhere to be seen, and James understood why when he looked at the calendar.

"Two weeks?" He asked, "It took you two weeks to…"

"To find a way to break fundamental laws of time and space?" Kim asked,

"Or find someone who would do it for us." Dad added, "Yeah, it took two weeks…but don't worry, we let Bonnie know."

"You-" Cindy looked over at her parents, "What did she say?"

They didn't tell the two teens _that, _until they returned home, and there, sitting in the living room of the Possible-Stoppables, were two _big_ bundles, with cheery bows on them.

"What's that?" Cindy asked.

"All the work you missed." Ron said, "along with the penalty work. She put the bows on so you could feel properly welcomed."

"_Penalty work?_" James asked, "What _for?_"

"Not asking for the time off from school." His dad said, fighting a grin. "Bonnie pointed out that if you could send us letters you could send her letters."

"She is…_evil._" Cindy said.

"Eviller than you." Drew said to his daughter, looking disappointed. "Passing up such an opportunity… my own daughter…"

"Drew…" Shego said, in an annoyed tone.

"But…but dear, she could have _killed grandmother!"_

Cindy and James blinked, looked at each other, looked back at the adults. Ron and Kim were fighting smiles, and Shego was looking affectionately exasperated.

"Why would I want to kill great-grandma?" Suddenly Cindy paused, "I thought you _liked_ her."

"I did…but if you had done that, I wouldn't be, and that means that you would have killed something vital to your existence! The Pillars of _Heaven_ would have fallen, creation itself trembled, and I would finally have been able to mock Dementor as _he deserves!_"

Cindy didn't say anything. She looked at James.

James looked at Drew. "Ah, Mr….Lipsky-Go… how could you say anything to Dementor if you didn't exist or if the Universe blew up?" He paused, "And wouldn't that get God annoyed with Cindy?"

"There's a reason why so many of Drew's plans self-destructed, James." Shego said, looking at her unhappy husband with affection. "Now…" Shego continued, "I think it's time to get to the point of this conversation…James, Cindy…why were you two sleeping in the same bed?

TBC


	2. Bed Tales

Bed Tales

* * *

"Ah." James said. "Well, Um…" He paused and nodded, "Cindy?"

"What?"

"Explain it to them."

"_me?_" She squeaked.

"Yes."

"Why not you?"

"Because…" He paused, "Your mom asked, so you should answer." He said.

"_What?_" Cindy shrieked, "She said your name first, so why don't _you_ answer."

"Because I don't know what to say… I mean, we needed the bed!"

"And you put your hand on my ass!" Dead silence fell.

_Oops._ Two teenaged minds thought.

"A-heh…in my sleep?"

"_What_, in your sleep." Shego said.

"Er…" James paused, his brain, which had delivered him from mad scientists, robots, cloned prehistoric animals…

… was making sounds like a slipping clutch.

Finally it gave him a solution:

"We didn't _kiss_ in bed!" He said.

Wrong Solution.

"James." Cindy said by his side.

"That didn't…come out right, did it?" James asked her.

"No." Kim Answered for Cindy. "It didn't." She paused, "Now James Possible-Stoppable, I think you have some explaining to-"

Ron had been watching the entire show, looking like he was about to explode into laughter. Finally he put his hands to his mouth and shut everyone up with a shrill whistle.

Everyone looked at him.

"As fun as this is…" he said, "I think I can solve all of our problems."

"Oh?" Kim asked.

"Really?" Shego said.

"You'll go back and time and convince Cindy to do the right thing and kill Grandma?" Drakken asked, getting a glare from the other adults.

"Yes, and Yes, Really, and No, not even in your dreams, Drew." Ron said. "Kim, do you trust James?"

"Of course, but it's not a matter of trust it's-"

"Hold, please. What about you, Shego, do you trust Cindy?"

"_Yes."_

"Fine. James. Cindy. Did you have sex, in or out of the bed?"

"_No!"_ Two teenaged voices said.

"Good, but we need to be certain." Ron said and now his grin was getting wider, "Did you indulge in sexual antics so insane that there are still police reports circulating around New York and adult film directors who sob every night that they couldn't film it?"

"_Gaaah!" _James said and Cindy put her face into James' shoulder. At that, Ron raised his eyebrow, but continued remorselessly.

"Well? No Clown suits or clown cars?"

"_No! Moooommmmmm!" _Cindy said. James was looking like a circuit had blown.

"There you go. They didn't." Ron said.

"But the k-" Kim started.

"Kim." Ron said, "Black holes. Your irritation about, Pot, calling Kettle black." Kim reddened and subsided. "And…" He continued, "I'd like to eat out…and no, not at Bueno Nacho."

"Okay." Shego said. "I trust Cindy. Sorry Cindy."

"Besides." Cindy said, "The closest we came to any of that stuff was when we were hiding from the police in a movie house."

"What?" Shego said, "How would that…"

"I _know_." Cindy said, "We thought it was a documentary about President Nixon and the insider, but…" James started making frantic motions, but too late.

Shego thought, blinked, and suddenly turned first red, then pale, then a mixture of the two. Ron sighed.

Birds a block down took off at the sound of Shego's voice. _"Cindy G. Lipsky-Go, are you telling me you and James Saw _Deep Throat!?"

* * *

TBC.


	3. Dinner Discussions

Dinner Discussions

* * *

When they made it to the steak house, Cindy was still trying to explain to her mother.

"We were hiding, and it wasn't like I was happy to be there, I mean…" Cindy's face twisted, "The _floor_ was sticky and I don't even want to know who was making those _sounds_ in the back row." She paused. "Mom?"

"I ah…" Drakken paused, and looked at Shego who was lighting up the parking lot with a lovely display of plasma bonfire. "Dear, those people, even if you could find them, are probably retired now…"

"Not as retired as they _will_ be."

"Shego… James and Cindy left after 15 minutes." Kim said, "Would you have preferred that they had been arrested?"

The fire went out.

"No."

"Besides…" Cindy said, "We didn't think that Times Square would be so…ah…um…"

"Dirty?" James supplied.

"Disgusting." Cindy added, "That's why we didn't go back and stuck closer to Greenwich Village."

"Besides." James said, recovering his poise. "we've slept together before—In fact you told us to—remember, 'be certain to catch some sleep on the plane back?'"

"Yeah," Cindy said, "Like you and Mr. Possible-Stoppable did."

Kim looked abashed, but rallied, "Yes, well, there were people on those flights."

"Well, most of the time," Ron said.

"Hush!" Kim snapped. Ron did, but kept looking at her with a grin as mom's pale complexion turned a bit scarlet.

"Oh!" James said, remembering, "Dad, remember that Italian place you raved about?"

"Yes, Giovanni's?"

"We ate there."

"How was Gio?"

"About six. But his dad was just as good a cook."

"You didn't save any for me?"

"I didn't think it would keep over 50 years." James said.

Ron sighed, "Ah well," He paused, "Maybe if we could figure out how to recreat-"

"Ron." Kim said, "You are not building a time machine to go collect Italian cooking."

"Is it any worse than most of the other reasons?" Ron asked.

"Not really, but that is so non-op." Kim said, and looked proud.

James winced. _There should be a law about parents trying to use modern language…_.

Dinner was different. James and Cindy looked with glee on the interactive menus, and quickly made their selections.

"Where are the gremlins?" Cindy asked.

"And Darcy?" James added.

"With your grandparents." Ron said.

"_All _of them?" Cindy said in some horror.

"Don't worry, they survived Kim…."

"Ron-"

"Well they did…and they survived Jim and Tim." Ron continued. "And Dr. Mr. P said, he'd be willing to show your brother and sister some new robotics tech."

"_Gaaahhh!" _ Cindy said, "I'll have to sweep my room for robo bugs!"

"Aren't they more into nanotech now?" James asked.

"_Don't_ encourage them!" Cindy snapped.

Later, when the food arrived, Cindy and James ate on one side of the booth. Several pairs of adult eyes noted that they were sitting closer than they had the last time they'd eaten together.

"One thing I don't miss about the 1970's-" James said, around a mouthful of food.

"James!" Kim said, "I love your father, but _don't_ emulate his eating practices. Swallow, then talk. This isn't a contest."

James did so, and continued, "We can _breath._"

"Oh yes." Cindy said, "I mean, nobody even noticed it, but the air was full of…eugh."

"Yes, I remember the days of having to stay inside school because of the smog alerts." Drakken commented. "Nobody talks about that when they talk about the 'good old days'."

"And that Tiny…" Cindy muttered. "He looked at me like I was a piece of _meat."_ Shego and Kim looked at each other. Cindy and James had saved the world, like Kim and Shego (well not counting Shego's several year detour into trying to conquer it), but in other aspects, they were rather sheltered. There were some things upper-middle class teens from a Colorado suburb seldom encountered.

"That's…" Kim paused, "not unknown even today." She frowned and looked at her dinner. Her work with the IRC brought her into closer contact with things like that than her world saving ever had.

"After all, Cindy." Shego continued, "in the 1970's there were a lot of places where if you worked, the occasional hand on your ass was something you just accepted…and that wasn't the worst."

"You're _kidding._" Cindy said.

"If you went back in time and broke reality you could make it better during the reset." Drakken said, innocently.

"_Daaaaddddd."_ Cindy groaned. Shego, Ron and Kim looked at him but didn't say anything, since it distracted the conversation. After all, this was supposed to be a celebration, not a catalogue of how bad things could be at times and places.

But all things came to an end, and Cindy and James were blinking sleepily, their bodies reminding them that they hadn't actually slept for well over 24 hours. The parents return home.

"So…undress and cover up or leave?" Ron said, gesturing at James' room where James had lain down to rest just a moment and was now snoring.

"Leave." Kim said. "We'll leave the heater up tonight, but I don't want to risk waking him up." The two adults sat down on the couch, feeling better now than they had for two weeks.

"So." Kim said. "Not just friends any more."

"Nope." Ron said.

"I wonder if I should talk-"

"Please." Ron said, "A mother talking about that? He'll turn so red he'll spontaneously combust. I'll do it."

"It's a bit early…" Kim said, chewing her lower lip.

"Why? Just because we were oblivious, other people weren't at school. So they realize it a bit earlier than we do."

"Well, just as long as they don't realize it…too much." Kim said.

Ron's eyebrows went up, "That may be a bit hard, Mrs. "Had James at 18."" He shrugged, "That's the reason why both James and Cindy have implants, along with everyone at school who has…smart parents."

"Yeah, but I don't want them to go too far and self-destruct their relationship." Kim said.

"I know, but I meant what I said, Kimbo… we trust James, and Cindy." He grinned, "I'll talk to him, but I think we need to trust them here, as well. Besides—they have one advantage. Just like us, they've been friends first."

TBC.


	4. Father and Son

Father and Son

* * *

The next morning, James woke up and started for a moment. He didn't hear the sounds outside…

_This is idiotic, I was only there for a week._ He thought, and checked is inbox for the dozens of emails he knew were waiting for him.

That was odd, James abruptly thought. He'd been away from emails and online links longer than he ever had been before—even on missions they were usually back before a day passed.

_God,_ James thought, _We were too busy to really think about it, but those people only have 5 TV channels, and radio…anything else was mail or telephones. _

He wanted to hug his computer.

He showered, dressed and after answering the rest of the emails (mostly along the lines of _WHERE WERE YOU!_), wandered into the front room. Dad was already putting out something on the table.

"Where's mom?"

"Early day at the office." Ron said.

"On Saturday?"

"Yeah…something came up with the Red Cross." Ron said. _Let's not make it obvious that Kim decided to make herself scarce while I spoke to you._ He paused, "So, what's your plan?"

"Um…the pile of homework waiting for me, courtesy of Ms. Rockwaller?"

"It shows she…doesn't hate you."

"What would it be like if she hated me?"

"A robot. Breathing fire, and holding you down, asking history questions while it devoured your arms."

James blinked. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell her that. You'll give her…ideas."

"You know, Kim told me the same thing after the Spinning Tops of Doom."

"She was right."

"Hmph." James finished eating and got up to head out and start his lovely weekend homework fest, but dad stopped him.

"Basketball game?"

"Um, well…" _Oh._ "That's why mom left early, didn't she." He paused, "She wants you to talk to me."

Ron grinned, "Yep."

"Is she…annoyed?"

"Kim? Nah. Just figured you'd prefer to talk to me." Ron paused, "privacy rules?"

_Oh._ Ron and Kim had established quite early that if he asked for a private conversation it would stay that way—even if it resulted in him getting punished, the other parent wouldn't _know_ why he was punished—unless James let the one he'd spoken to in privacy tell the other.

"_I won't say we'll never tell." Kim said, "But the only time we would James if it was so dangerous that we would have to tell no matter who told us about it."_ To date, mom and dad had never broken that one. Although James had a strong suspicion what _this _talk was going to be about, given that Mom wasn't around.

"Okay, dad, privacy rules."

"Good. Let's make this interesting… what do I get if you lose?"

"A week of…." James paused, "doing the dishes." Normally the family rotated that. "What do I get when I win?"

"Same." Ron said. The two shook on it.

One on one basketball between two martial artists, both with mystical power could get… interesting, James thought as Dad leaped up higher than the basket, trying to sink the ball, before James intercepted it. Mom complained that it wasn't fair, but on the other hand, she generally won about as much as she lost. When matched against he and Cindy, mom and dad cleaned their clocks more than they didn't.

"So…" Ron said, as James aimed to sink the ball in the hoop, "About your girlfriend."

James missed.

"You did that on purpose!"

"We're talking about a weeks worth of dishes." Ron pointed out. "And you're dodging the question."

"Well, I'm, yes we kissedbutthatdoesn'tmeanwe'redating!" James said, face red.

"Nope." Dad commented, "It doesn't. Would you like to date?"

"Er." James paused.

"We did tell you about the birds and the bees, remember?" Ron paused, "Not that you needed help." He looked at James, and James turned brick red.

Okay, so maybe he should have made certain he hadn't fallen asleep while looking at the data slate with errr…photo-sets on it. And yes, it had been fortunate that _dad_ and not _mom_ had found him, but why had dad felt the need to be so damned cheerful about it when he woke James up and handed him the data slate?

"Yeah, but this is um…Cindy!"

"Good, I was afraid you were dating Veronica."

"_Gack!"_ James said, an involuntary expression of disgust on his face. "Dad, Veronica is…nasty." He paused, "She likes making people feel little."

"Cindy has a temper, or so I'm told…"

"Yeah, but its'…. If she's angry you know it. Cindy would never smile and backstab someone."

"True," Ron paused, "Haven't answered the question."

"I… I'd like to, but what if things blow up?" He paused, "Is mom worried that we're having sex? Dad, we didn't, remember, I told you?"

"I think it's not so much past tense as future tense…" Ron said and then perked up, "Hey, Mr. Barkin was right, I _did_ find a use for that phrase!"

"Besides." James said, "We both have implants so you don't have to worry about a mistake like with me-"

"James." Ron said cutting him off and James suddenly noticed that dad had _absolutely_ no hint of humor on his face.

"Yes?"

"You were unexpected. You were never, ever a mistake. Nobody gets to say that. Not even you."

"Sorry."

"Just be glad I was here and not Kim." Ron fought a grin back onto his face, "The last time someone hinted that…"

"She kicked them into a wall?"

"Worse. It was right after we realized that the power outage and ah, lack of condoms had resulted in you and some scandal sheet was asking her if she was going to go to Europe to hide the pregnancy."

"What did she do?"

"Held her temper until they got around to asking how soon was the wedding going to be since she probably didn't want it obvious that she was ah… pregnant." Ron got an affectionate look on his face, "You've seen the pictures."

_Of course I have on the Wall._ James blinked and realized what Ron was speaking about, dad and his wife to be, the very noticeably pregnant Kim Possible.

"Kim said she wanted a nice wedding and it would take about six months to get ready." He grinned in affectionate memory, "That's my Kim…" he shrugged, "OF course, remember you have me to thank for not being grounded."

"What?"

"C'mon James, you're a martial artist, but waiting until right after the wedding to find out what a funny sound mom made every time you kicked her kidney from the inside? Ground worthy. You should be happy I interceded."

"I am."

"But no, I'm not worried about that." Ron said, "And I don't think you are." He shrugged, "You're only a year and a half away from when, and don't groan, I'm certain they covered this in health class, your mom and I were active, and so I really can't start stomping around like the thought of it is going to destroy the world."

"I don't know."

Ron stopped and looked over at his son. James was still dribbling the basketball, but absently, paying little attention to it.

"We have…well, I like what we have, what if things go wrong?"

"Always a chance." Ron said, "Things can go right as well."

"And then," James, paused, "Some of the guys, I just don't-" He paused, and turned red.

"What?"

"Well, you know that some of the kids aren't virgins."

"Wouldn't be surprised if a lot of them weren't." Ron casually commented. "Most everyone has an implant, and with the vaccines… well, a lot of the old downsides are gone, the medical ones, at least."

"That's not it."

"Okay…"

"It's… it's that some of them don't act like they're dealing with _people_." James burst out. "One of the guys was bragging he convinced his girlfriend to suck him of-" He stopped.

Ron sighed, "James, trust me, your mom and I don't do it in the dark, with the covers over us. There's a reason our room is partially soundproofed, and I practically guarantee, that not a single student at MHS knows more than we do….well not unless they're _really_ kinky…"

"Dad." James said, but he wasn't turning red, "It's… the thing is, he was bragging not because he was happy he'd done it, he just wanted everyone else to know—he didn't even seem to care that she might not want everyone to know."

"Yeah." Ron nodded. "But I don't see you doing that."

"Well, no, I'd, I mean Cindy would-"

"Cry?"

"I was going to say that she'd flambé me…" James blinked, "But that'd be a lot better than her crying. I mean, If I made her-" He broke off.

"And you answer your own question." Dad said and grinned at him, "I won't do some Sensei style sayings, because I'm out of fortune cookies, but it might work or it might not. Nobody thought Kim and I would work and it did, but I _do_ know you don't have to worry about hurting Cindy's feelings. At least not like you're thinking you might." Ron paused, "Trust me, I may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but you're just not like that, and you'd never do anything that you thought might hurt Cindy." He paused, "Besides, you're not thinking of starting bedroom Olympics on your first date, are you?"

"_no!"_

"See, problem solved. See how it works, go out, enjoy yourselves if she wants to. Miss Curfew, have mom ground you forever…" Ron shrugged, "normal stuff."

Then his grin widened, "And by the way, are you going to dribble that ball until it deflates or are you going to hurry up and lose the game so I can come up with some recipes that make the dishes look really bad…"

"You wish." James said grinning, "I think that when you lose, I'll ask _mom_ to cook."

"Oh, _now_ you've motivated me…"

TBC.


	5. Mother and Daughter

Mother and Daughter Chat

* * *

Cindy was working on something when Shego came into her workroom_/_lab.

"I'm glad you didn't die." The teen was saying to something in a bioreactor. Shego paused, frowned and walked in.

"That what didn't die, baby?" She said, "You didn't have animals in here, did you?"

"No mom." Cindy said, remembering the Earth Day fiasco and some rules that had been lain down in its aftermath. "I'm working on a micro ecology." She gestured at one of the bioreactors. "It's a mixture of single celled organisms that hopefully will function as a closed ecology."

"and in Non-mad scientist speak?"

"_Mom…_" Cindy said, "It's not mad science at all—the idea is if you can balance the ecology _just_ right… well then, it doesn't need any food, and won't poison itself with waste—so long as it has energy coming in, via light to photosynthesize, it'll continue to live indefinitely."

"Ah…and this is useful how?"

"Proof of concept." Cindy said, "Even if they figure out how to make that Lowardian drive work they salvaged, space is big—really, really big. You need a closed ecology that will _last_."

"And when you make it work?"

"James will have to help on that, but if we could it'd be the basis for closed ecology starships." She paused, "Dad's helped but he…"

"Takes shortcuts?"

"Yeah." Cindy frowned, "I mean, it has to be something that can be mass produced…not a single copy."

"So another patent?" Shego said affectionately. "If James is helping will it be yours, or yours and his?"

"Ours." Cindy said. Shego's eyebrows raised and she sat down on a stool by her daughter.

"Hmmm…" She said. "You care for him."

"I-well, yeah, mom, he's smart and he can keep up and he doesn't-"

"I don't mean that sort of 'care for him.'" Shego said, and Cindy's mouth snapped shut.

"Um." Cindy said. Mom had a protective streak.

Okay, saying mom had a protective streak could be seen in the same light as saying: "rabid bears can be irritable." Her grilling on a 12 year old sleep over with friends was an example of that. Granted, mom wasn't as bad as she had been, witness the lack of reflective panels, but still….

"Um…yeah." Cindy finally said, turning pink.

"And this happened when?" Mom continued, "Not before your mission, right?"

"No…I mean, sort of, but it really kinda started in New Yorkwhenwewerewalking…" She took a breath, "but I was really freaked out because nothing was working and I was even starting to miss the _Gremlins_ and James said that we should just go take a day off and we did and then I decided to ki-" Cindy broke off and Shego looked at her daughter.

"Cindy?"

"Yah-"

"Breath."

"Okay." Cindy did, and lost the oxygen deprived looked.

Then mom continued, "_You_ decided to…Ki?" She paused, "What's a Ki?"

"Ah, um…Kiss." Cindy said. Now she was going back to that nice brick red color.

"Just a kiss?"

"It was a really good ki-oops."

"It probably was." Mom didn't seem upset, Cindy noticed. She was looking affectionate, and a little…_sad?_ "I suppose that people grow up, no matter how much we try to avoid it."

"What?"

"At least you remember his name."

"Um…" Cindy paused, "Mom, could you give me a little information here?"

Shego shook her head and smiled, "Sorry, just…well, I guess it's time for the talk."

_Oh please god no._ Cindy thought, She _knew_ about the birds and the bees, thank you very much. She really didn't need mom talking about-

"See dear, Drew's not the best."

Sometimes, Cindy's mind functioned like a finely built machine, other times like a 1950 Chevy with no oil.

That last comment put her in the "1950 Chevy that just threw a rod." zone.

"_What?"_

"And neither will James." Her mother continued, "Not if you take this to the next level." She sighed, "Cindy, first…it really is time to tell you and this might be a bit…embarrassing." Now her mother was turning a shade of pink. "And difficult…for me."

"I-"

"It's not the virginity thing, Cindy." Shego continued, "or the kissing thing, but how you go about it."

_Gah._

"I lost my virginity at 14…and…" Shego thought, "his name was…Tom, I think. I can't really remember his face at all. But when you're famous, or rich as a mercenary, you have no trouble finding people. And yeah, they're better than your father, Cindy, because that's their _job._ Midas' job was in being the best at what he did, and he was."

"I don't-"

"But it _was_ his job." Shego continued, "and in the morning, he gets up and heads off to his other clients, and maybe thanks you, or you leave a tip and that's the end of it." She shrugged, "but of course if he had a real significant other, and I don't know if he did, then to her, _he_ wouldn't be the best all the time either, because the difference between Drew and Midas or the person doing a job and the person sharing your life is that you don't have to be the best for them." Now she looked at Cindy, "You can yell at them, and they understand, not because you're paying them, but because this was a part of you that they also agreed to go with…or you can want to be alone, or cry non-stop for days when you find out your first daughter was born so premature that you don't know if she'll live the week." Now Shego smiled, except there was a flickering shadow of memory. "Maybe I overreacted to that with the safety panels."

"But James isn't-"

"If you take this to the next level." Shego said, "Whether it's just boyfriend or something deeper…" she looked at her daughter intently, "He will be not the best, because you'll be with _James_. Not the person who you can take or leave, but with James, good and ill together." She laughed, "Kimmie and Ron were friends forever, and even then, well, maybe ask James if his dad ever mentioned the words "coupon book" or "children's menu"."

"So…you're saying I shouldn't?" _Maybe it would have been better if she'd stuck with the hydraulic bits._

"No. Just don't be surprised if things sometimes get a bit…odd." Shego paused, "This _isn't_ the same relationship you two have had for your entire lives, and there will be times you'll have to make changes."

"I…yeah." Cindy said, thinking about James and her and the kiss.

"On the other hand," Shego said, "Since you have been friends so long, a lot of those changes will be a lot easier than say, the ones your father and I had to make in our life." She smiled, "Or we still do."

"Dad and his cholesterol?"

"Or mom and her habit of tossing plasma around."

"Oh." Cindy said and for a moment looked over at the readouts for the bioreactors. Then the looked back at her mom. "Mom…about the virgin thing?"

"Yes dear?"

"I'm _really_ not planning on that any time soon. I just kissed him a few days- well a few days and just over fifty years ago."

"We won't count the years."

"Yeah, but I mean, I'm not even close to that yet."

"Good." Shego smiled, "And you've always been…" She paused, "the kind of girl I love, not some social butterfly or non-entity."

"Even if I didn't kill Great Grandma?"

"Even if you didn't take the opportunity to destroy the world." They laughed. Shego got up and smiled. "and I've got to go pick up your siblings."

"Can't we leave them out for a while?"

"And how long do you want that to be?"

"Until I'm 18?"

"Sorry, I don't think the Possible's would survive that long." Shego said, then paused.

"Cindy?"

"Yeah mom?"

"About the virgin thing…"

"Er…"_ Please don't give me pointers…_ "Yeah?"

"No matter who, or when…just make certain it's the kind of person you remember, don't pull my stunt."

"I…I won't mom."

"Good." Shego said, smiling. "And by the way… It's a good thing I'm your mother and 40… because if I wasn't, I might have my own eye on James."

"_Mom!"

* * *

_

TBC.


End file.
